Viola
V I O L A This little science gal belongs to Essence! Please do not edit her page or use her without permission, thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E RainWings. Your first impression would be bright, vibrant dragons, with scales that scream of countless colors on the spectrum, right? Well, if you expected Viola to fit in that category, you are sorely mistaken. You might not even see this dragoness until she's suddenly beside you, seemingly materializing out of nearby shadows (which is most of the time, true), probably giving you quite a scare. When she's in plain sight, you see a rather small RainWing for her age, but an average one, frills, prehensile tail and all, despite the... unusual coloring. She's clearly quite young, barely past the dragonet age, and admittedly quite attractive, with a curvaceous form and smooth, pristine scales. Viola has an... unusual color preference, as most would be inclined to agree, when it comes to her scales. Inky black splashes across the majority of her body, sometimes with lighter variants of the color spreading across her underbelly, such as dark purple or a color resembling the midnight sky. She tends to keep most of these dark hues on herself all the time, that some actually suspect that she couldn't change her scale color at all (which is of course, not true). The only color she chooses to wear almost constantly is the violet, fiery pattern she wears on the scales lining down her spine, with deep blue gradients weaved within. They sparkle whenever the light hits them, and seems to have a slight glow-in-the-dark quality. For some reason, Viola cannot change the color of her two horns that curve slightly backwards, being forever a muted, dull gray, and this is the same for all her claws. Her frills, however, are a different story. Although their default color remains a dark purple, they are also the only part that changes color according to her emotions. Through practice and perhaps natural talent, Viola is able to keep whatever she is feeling from spreading all over her body. Her dark complexion is hugely contrasted by the sharp, bright cyan color of her eyes, that show extra intensity when under the influence of strong emotions (albeit rarely). The expression she wears usually varies depending on her mood and day, same goes for the way she walks, but most of the time, a small smirk is usually written on her face, as if she's amused and unimpressed at the same time. Viola despises wearing any sort of jewelry, or "the bane of any dragon's existence", as she would like to call them, but depending on the situation, she might choose to wear a flower crown on her head, choosing the type of flower based on her mood or event, or simply to match up with her scales when she does decide to alter them from their usual dark shades. P E R S O N A L I T Y As clashing her appearance already is with her tribe's stereotype, Viola's personality is even more so. For starters, she is nothing like the noisy and talkative RainWings in the rainforest. Viola prefers to keep to herself, usually with her snout buried in a book or scroll. She is clearly an introvert, and her general dislike of loud sounds show that she wouldn't be the one to generally initiate a conversation. She is also not an open dragon by nature, usually not sharing everything on her mind even with those she's close to. She has a strong sense of privacy, and absolutely detests it whenever her personal boundaries are crossed. Other dragons are often surprised by her snarky comebacks whenever they happen to cross her. Viola is clearly a sassy dragoness, and she is not afraid to put that to good use. She is able to easily shut down the advances of obnoxious dragons with a few clever remarks or sarcastic comments, and she often feels quite pleased doing so. Some might think that she's an easy target to bully, considering her weak physique and quiet nature, but those who deemed her a pushover might seriously regret it in the face of her stinging remarks, or worse, getting outright roasted by her. However, just because she is an introvert doesn't mean she doesn't value any form of true friendship or affection. Viola sometimes sees bonds with other dragons as hard to maintain and even form in the first place, thus does not put much attention into finding friends herself. Yet, if someone manages to pass through the prickly exterior she shows and take the initiative in befriending her, then she'll start to care from them. Viola has been taught from a young age to be kind, even if not outright nice to others. This shows when she might just voluntarily lend assistance to someone struggling with answering a question, or passing a simple instrument over to another student who needed it at that moment. H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S G I N T A not actual mom but she loves her a lot, being the one who had instilled most of the values in her, after all, and also being the one who rescued her egg in the first place Very Positive A D O R E first dragon to welcome her into the world, has always been by Viola's side since she was young, telling her that she could break stereotypes if she wanted to. they are always the first dragon she turns to for help, and her closest parent that she'll die for. Very Positive S U N S E T text Positive S I N O P I A text Very Positive S C O R C H text Very Positive L U M I N E S C E N T text Very Positive H I B I S C U S text Neutral/Positive T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y text Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)